


After the Whisky, Before the Fire

by Aelia_Gioia



Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: After 6.06, After Jake's, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Banter, Canon Compliant, Coffee Table - Freeform, David loves Patrick, First Time, Laughter and smut, M/M, Patrick loves David, Post-gaming the almost-orgy, Rimming, Sex, Smut, So much playful banter, Talk of Threesomes, Top!David, bottom!patrick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-18
Updated: 2020-02-18
Packaged: 2021-02-26 12:38:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22780573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aelia_Gioia/pseuds/Aelia_Gioia
Summary: They went for a drink at Jake's knowing the invitation had very little to do with the whisky.Here's what happened when they got home.
Relationships: Patrick Brewer/David Rose
Comments: 19
Kudos: 118





	After the Whisky, Before the Fire

They held hands as usual on the quiet ride home. The radio was on low and Patrick sang along, mostly to himself. He was trying to appear casual but his discomfort was apparent. Judging by the way he was tapping his palm on the steering wheel at every red light and the way his left leg was shaking, David knew there was some unrest churning in his brain. 

David didn’t feel ill at ease about what that might be, he had a pretty good inkling. Also, Patrick tended to sweat when he was angry and David didn’t smell his fiancé's Old Spice antiperspirant kicking in. 

_ This is ok. _

_ Totally fine. _

They’d get back to the apartment soon, pop a bottle open and they’d be laughing about it by the time they were each finishing their first glass. 

Then Patrick did that thing where he’d press his middle finger against his tragus and rubbed it back and forth roughly. An itchy ear canal was one of his most adorable tells when he was nervous about something. 

David squeezed his thigh and quickly looked away, out the window, smirking to himself. He couldn’t wait to get comfy on the sofa and let Patrick charmingly stutter through an explanation of what was on his mind. 

He released David’s hand and exhaled when he shifted into park; the drive felt much longer than it should have and he was relieved to be home. They shared a sweet glance before David broke the eye contact and opened his door. Patrick moved to speak but he stopped himself when David got out of the car. 

He caught his reflection in the rear view mirror and stared at himself a few extra seconds while David waited for him at the door. 

He realized how distracted he was when he stepped out of the car and saw David gesture with both hands at the still-running car. The half-hearted façade of relaxation evaporated when he blushed slightly and awkwardly turned back to the car to take the keys out of the ignition. 

David’s lips were rolled inward, hiding a smirk. His arms were crossed and he’d tilted his hips at a flirty, teasing angle. 

“What?” Patrick asked, cocking his head to the right. 

“Forgetting something?” David asked batting his thick lashes. 

“Am I? Oh, you mean this?” Patrick stepped into him until their chests were pressed tightly against each other. He pulled David’s mouth down to his and kissed him until David clenched his toes inside his shoes. 

They came apart and Patrick nuzzled David’s nose with the tip of his own. 

“That,” David said putting his hands on Patrick’s shoulders to squeeze them. “Was very nice. But -” 

“But what?” Patrick took a step back. 

“You left the lights on.” 

“Oh.” Patrick pulled his keys from his pocket and clicked the lock button on his key fob. The headlights immediately went off and he held the front door open for David. 

They stood close, but not close enough to touch, in the elevator up to the top floor. David stepped out into the hallway first and Patrick followed him to his apartment. David stopped at the door and stepped aside. 

“Hmm?’ Patrick looked at him, wondering why he hadn’t opened the door yet. 

“No pockets,” David said padding his pants. “I don’t have my key.” 

“Oh, sorry.” Patrick fumbled for his keys for a second time and David couldn’t help but giggle. 

_ He is SO cute when he’s flustered. _

Instead of hanging his keys on the hook next to the door, for no reason whatsoever, Patrick tossed them across the room into the basket full of magazines next to the sofa. His eyebrows came together, studying his own odd behavior. He looked from his still-extended hand to the basket and back. 

“Three points,” David said from the kitchen. His leather jacket was over the back of a kitchen chair. He’d found the bottle opener in the utility drawer under the coffee pot and was uncorking a bottle of red wine. 

The comment pulled Patrick out of his own head and he turned to his fiancé, one side of his lips curled upward. 

“You just made an accurate sports reference,” he said. He took his jacket off and put it on the back of a chair. 

“Yeah well, don’t get too used to it,” David replied with half a grin. He poured two generous glasses of Patrick’s favorite Cabernet sauvignon. “You made me watch an _ inordinate _ amount of basketball last season.” 

“I didn’t _ make _ you,” Patrick said as he untied his shoes. “I incentivized you to watch with me.” He approached David and accepted the nearly-full stemless wine glass from him. 

“Mm. You ‘incentivized’ me, all right.” David bit his lip and clinked his glass against Patrick's before taking a sip. 

“You didn’t seem to mind too much.” Patrick took a long sip. The wine’s warmth spread over him through his veins. He exhaled and felt his muscles start to relax. He hadn’t realized until then how tense he’d actually been. 

“You’d practically rip my pants off every time they won. I swear, somebody walked in front of the store dribbling a basketball last week and I got hard. It’s a Pavlovian response at this point. I’ve dated _ athletes _ who don’t fuck like that after a win.” 

Patrick snickered into his glass. The second sip had a similar relaxing and warming effect as the first. 

“Can we talk about it yet? Do we need to stall a little longer?” David lightly brushed his fingertips from Patrick’s cheek to curl around behind his ear. His dark brown eyes looked like boiling pools of melted chocolate and Patrick felt his stomach tighten. He swallowed the sudden lump in his throat and nodded slowly. 

David winked, a simple gesture meant to reassure Patrick and then he gestured to the sofa. Patrick sat first and took a gulp of wine. David arranged the decorative pillows on his side just-so. He reclined against them a little when he sat with one foot tucked under himself. 

“Can I go first?” He asked. Patrick nodded again; his eyes weren’t resting on any one thing for more than a couple of seconds. David knew he was going to spin out and he needed to stop it before it happened. 

“Ok. We need to check in with each other about what...almost...or rather what _could have_ happened tonight.” 

Patrick took another sip of wine and licked the corner of his mouth. 

“Yeah,” the raspy sound of his disused voice surprised even him. “Yeah that – that's probably a good idea.” 

He shifted in his seat and his knees pointed straight out in front of himself rather than at David. 

David sucked down a long sip of wine and was about to put his glass down on the coffee table but he balked at the sight of it. The beautiful woodwork was Jake’s creation and as he was the subject of the conversation they were about to have, it was a big, fat, intimidating elephant in the room. 

David tapped his hand against his glass, each of his engagement rings made a different ‘ting-ting’ when they made contact. 

“I don’t want you to think I’m unhappy with us,” Patrick blurted out. 

He was about to say something but David felt an immense amount of relief that Patrick spoke first. 

“Because I’m not unhappy. I love you, I love us,” Patrick took David’s hand. “I love my life.” 

“Well that’s good,” David exhaled a slight relieved laugh. 

“I only thought...maybe...” He looked away and dragged his nails through his hair, grunting with frustration. 

“I think I know what you thought,” David rubbed his back. 

Patrick turned his face to look at David. “You do?” 

David nodded. “You don’t want to open this up, do you? See other people? Sleep with other people?” He gestured back and forth between them with his left pointer finger. 

“No! God no!” Patrick moved closer to David. 

“Good. So, it’s _not _about polyamory.” 

“Not at all,” Patrick shook his head. “I mean, no judgement on my part to anybody who’s poly,” Patrick put his hands up in front of himself. 

“Judgement-free zone,” David drew a circle around the room with his finger. 

“But no – I am definitely not interested in sharing you. At all. You’re mine and I’m yours.” 

Feeling about ready to burst into a bajillion pieces, David leaned forward and pressed his lips to Patrick’s. Patrick pushed his tongue past David’s teeth and pulled an unexpected moan out of his belly. 

David leaned away from the kiss, still able to taste Patrick on his lips. 

“What then? You thought maybe it could be fun for us to have sex with Jake?” He asked. Patrick looked away thoughtfully and turned back. 

“Wouldn’t it be? You’d know.” 

“It’s true, I’m no stranger to multiple partners in one...sitting...” David shimmied his shoulders in an attempt to make Patrick laugh, he succeeded. 

“And it is fun. Very fun.” 

“Is Jake bigger than me?” Patrick asked and immediately laughed when David’s face blanched. 

“There’s my answer,” he shook his head. 

“He’s...oh come _on,_ Patrick,” David tucked both fists into his waist. 

“That’s a much longer answer than ‘no’,” he taunted him. 

David blinked twice. “Jake is...longer than you. Leaner.” 

Patrick crossed his arms. 

“Which, admittedly has its advantages but it’s sort of...uncomfortable to have that level of length in your mouth. In your throat, more to my point.” 

Patrick raised an eyebrow at him. 

“Ok - you set me up for that! There was no right way to answer that question!” David flapped his hands at the wrists and put one on his hip. 

“David - I’m joking around, I don’t care. I just wanted to see what you’d say.” 

“Like I said before, if this is something we’re going to explore as a couple– Jake is probably the right person to be our third.” 

“There were just way too many people there tonight.” Patrick said shaking his head with his hands up. 

“And there were too many _Stevies _there tonight,” David nodded in agreement. 

Patrick laughed. “Oh god – yeah _t__hat _was the final nail in the coffin. I thought for a second that maybe I might have been able to just like...to just have sex with you in a room full of swingers but Stevie’s presence was the ultimate deal-breaker.” 

“It’s a shame, really, because that actually sounds pretty hot. The ‘us pairing off alone while an orgy is happening around us’ part. Something for the fantasy bank, anyway.” 

“Oh, for sure. Next time we’re sexting each other there are going to be like...25 people all around us. I like that scenario – at least for the purposes of dirty texting, if not reality. I don’t know if I’ll ever be ready for that reality.” Patrick sucked his lower lip between his teeth and bit down until he almost drew blood. He released his lip and wiped his mouth with his hand before he continued to speak. 

“I don’t feel like I’m missing anything. You take very, _ very _ good care of me,” Patrick grinned. “But I mean, who wouldn’t be at least a little curious about a threesome?” 

David shrugged a shoulder. “Some people wouldn’t be but I get your point.” 

Patrick finished his wine and put it on the floor next to the sofa instead of on the coffee table. 

“And you don’t feel like you’re missing out on anything by being with only me, right?” Patrick raised his eyes to David’s face and the sweetness of his tone and unshrouded desperation of his words struck every heartstring. 

“Of course not. Never. I love you, you’re my person. No hesitation, full stop,” David replied. 

Patrick nodded. “So - we’re strictly talk about sex. _ If _there’s ever any extracurricular sexual activities -” 

“Strictly sex and strictly together. Strictly you watching me take a dick while I suck your cock. Or _ me _watching _you_ fuck somebody while _he _sucks _my_ cock...or...” 

“Ok, ok David I get it. Point taken. There are lots of variations,” Patrick laughed. 

“Admittedly, it would have been really interesting to see what might have happened if it was just the three of us there tonight,” David said, resting his arm on the back of the sofa. 

“Interesting? How so?” Patrick scooted closer and rested his head on David’s shoulder. 

“It would have turned into A Battle Royale of Two Tops and One Me,” David grinned and kissed Patrick’s hair. 

Patrick chuckled. He smiled slightly and looked away from David with a light blush on the apples of his cheeks. David smirked and cocked his head. 

“What? What’s that face?” he teased. 

“Nothing,” Patrick said, his cheeks getting pinker. 

David’s jaw dropped and his dimples appeared when he smiled. “Oh, I know what you’re thinking!” 

“What am I thinking, David?” 

“You’re wondering if you could Top a Top.” 

Patrick laughed and he rubbed the back of his neck. “Maybe. Maybe I was...maybe I wasn’t.” 

David bit his lip and Patrick saw his left eyebrow twitch upward a little. 

Patrick rolled his eyes and chuckled. “You’re saying you -” 

“No. Jake?” he said incredulously. “No. But not for lack of trying on my part. It’s a shame, really because I’m a very generous top.” He winked. 

“That must be very difficult for you to accept. Two Tops, one right after the other who you couldn’t flip." Patrick sucked his cheeks in a little, an attempt to hide his provocative smile. 

David crossed his arms and tilted his shoulders. “I don’t like what you’re implying,” he sassed. “Are you saying I’ve lost my touch?” 

Patrick stretched both arms above his head, grabbing one wrist with his opposite hand. He smirked to himself and let his arms fall into place on the back of the sofa. 

“Perhaps,” he said simply. 

David’s lips smushed together and slid over to one side in a flirtatious look he was trying to hide. “I haven’t tried very hard. With you. I might be a generous top, but I’m a very greedy bottom.” 

He felt Patrick’s fingers start lazily brushing against his back. Patrick’s face went a little vacant and his breathing hitched in his throat. He tried swallowing the words down his throat before they spilled from his lips. 

David recognized that Patrick was having difficulty saying something. Two years, some-odd months into this relationship and Patrick still got tongue-tied about saying certain things; particularly when it came to things he needed or wanted to try in the bedroom. David had crafted a masterful technique to coax him into sexual confessions. He leaned in, cradling Patrick’s chin with a bent forefinger. He rubbed the tip of his nose against Patrick’s before their lips met in a sweet, tender kiss. 

“If you can’t say it out loud, whisper. Tell me, Patrick. I need you to say it.” He kept his tone low; patient and even. 

“I...I want...to...try it.” 

“Specifics please. You know I won’t say no.” 

Patrick rolled his lips inward, squeezed his eyes shut and sighed. “David...show me some...generosity?” 

David started chuckling and gently kissed Patrick’s jawline, his lips felt like the fluttering of butterfly wings on Patrick’s skin. He shuddered; the arousal shot up his spine and straight back down to his groin. Eyes closed; Patrick moaned deep in his chest. David could always find his moan and he particularly enjoyed that one. 

Closing his teeth around his earlobe, David bit down and tugged slightly. Patrick dug his nails into the fabric of the sofa and clenched his pelvic floor. The perfect, silky feeling of David’s lips contrasted with the burn of his stubble scraping intermittently against his own smooth cheek. He swallowed and a second moan escaped his mouth. 

“I’m gonna make it so good for you,” David dipped his tongue in Patrick’s ear when he whispered. 

“Mmm...” Patrick was turned on nearly beyond words. 

“What do you say we christen the new coffee table?” David cocked an eyebrow and grinned. 

Patrick grunted a small laugh. “That’s how we broke the old one,” he grinned remembering the stunned expression on David’s face when the table collapsed underneath them after baseball championship. 

David put his foot up on the table, seemingly to study it. “This one seems sturdier.” 

Patrick pouted out his lower lip, considering what he’d said, then he pounced and straddled his fiance’s lap. The kisses were passionate, sloppy and wet. David made Patrick feel needy, like he’d die if they stopped kissing for too long. He rocked in David’s lap and moaned into his mouth. David didn’t even protest when Patrick held him in place with two handfuls of his sweater. It might have been designer cashmere, but he was too aroused by Patrick’s proposition to care about it getting stretched out. 

David gripped Patrick’s ass over his jeans, cupping him and squeezing. The younger man bucked his hips and gasped unexpectedly. 

“Jumpy, aren’t we?” David asked with a grin. “Let’s get this off before you pop the buttons open...” Patrick sat back and patiently rested his palms on the top of his thighs while he watched David unbutton his shirt. 

“Seriously, where did you get this? And why didn’t you get it in your size?” He teased. His fingers felt so warm against Patrick’s bare chest. 

“It _ is _ my size,” Patrick laughed. 

“Before or after you hit puberty?” David teased again. He pushed the shirt off Patrick’s shoulders. As if to prove David’s point, it was difficult to get it past his upper arms. 

“Before I upped the number of reps of bicep curls.” It wasn’t a particularly sexy sentence but the hungry look in Patrick’s amber brown eyes made David growl. He attached his mouth to Patrick’s collarbone and sucked. Patrick put both hands on the back of his own head and watched David’s tongue leaving swirls of saliva on his chest. 

David unfastened Patrick’s fly and pushed his hand down into his boxers. He took a quick bite of one nipple, feeling Patrick’s cock wet with precum. 

“Now these need to come off,” David instructed. 

Patrick stood up and hooked his thumbs in the waistband of his underwear and pushed them down to the floor with his jeans. 

David raised his eyebrows in an amused little expression that confused Patrick at first. 

“You um...you...cleaned up a little,” he snickered. 

Patrick’s face turned red again he put his hands on his hips. “Hey, _you_ moisturized.” 

David smirked and maintained eye contact while he slid his tongue up the Patrick’s freshly shaven skin. 

Patrick shuddered again, feeling goosebumps and a hot flush at the same time. He raked his fingers through David’s hair and pulled when he took the head of his cock into his mouth. 

“Mm...” 

David relished in watching Patrick close his eyes and let himself enjoying it. It was almost a shame to stop. 

Almost. 

“Sit down, Patrick. No, lay down,” he instructed. 

“K’.” 

Patrick swallowed another lump in his throat and got himself positioned to lay across the table. The scent of fresh lacquer and cold smoothness of the wood made him a little dizzy. David rose and pulled his sweater over his head, draping it over the arm of the sofa. He stroked himself over his pants, getting harder just seeing Patrick looking vulnerable and a little nervous. 

“You good?” He asked as he unbuttoned his pants. 

“Y-yeah...” Patrick stumbled over the word, making it sound longer than one syllable. 

“You know what to do if you want me to stop, right?” 

“Red,” Patrick nodded, acknowledging their safe word. 

“Ok then.” He stepped out of his leathers and dropped to his knees. Patrick’s head popped up off the table to make eye contact. 

“Lift your legs...can you get your feet up on the table?” He kissed his lover’s inner thigh. 

Patrick chewed on his lip and raised his heels to the table. He pressed one palm to his chest and gripped the edge of the table with the other. His heart pounded hard against his ribs in the absence of the solid feeling of the hardwood floor under the balls of his feet. 

“So pretty,” David observed. “A pretty, tight, pink...” he blew a long, slow breath of air against Patrick’s sensitive skin and then touched the tip of his tongue to Patrick’s hole and he jerked away with a gasp. 

“Easy, Honey, easy. Relax, shhh...” he massaged Patrick’s right calf with one hand. 

“Go ahead...it’s good just...” 

“I know. Just remember to breathe, ok?” David tongued at Patrick’s balls, a much more familiar sensation for him. 

“Mmm...ugh...” Patrick’s heartbeat raced faster and he clenched his toes. 

David’s lips vibrated against his skin and he worked his way back downward. He flattened his tongue and lapped quickly at Patrick’s entrance, feeling him squirm. He was unconsciously scooting away, which Patrick himself hadn’t noticed until the back of his head slipped from the tabletop. 

“More?” David looked up. Patrick nodded and awkwardly tried shifting back down the table but the friction of his sweaty skin was making that a bigger task than he had the wherewithal to do. David lent a hand by taking firm hold of his legs and pulling him back into position. 

Patrick gasped and moaned when David’s pointed tongue started working him open. 

“Holy...oh my _ G _ _ od _ ...” he cried out, covering his eyes with his hands. He realized that he was rocking his body towards David’s mouth and started to feel self-conscious, like he might tip the table over and he did _ not _ want anything interrupting this. 

David’s tongue was a revelation. Patrick thought he knew all of the magic his future husband was capable of working with it until that night. He realized he’d only scratched the surface of David’s oral skills and he felt like an inexperienced, just-out-of-the-closet gay man all over again. 

He kept his eyes shut in the attempt to concentrate on staying present and not hyperventilate. He visualized what David was doing to him with his mouth in his mind’s eye. He saw every tilt of David’s head as he made an effort to push his tongue in as deeply as possible. He felt so, so filthy when David spit on him and it made his balls ache. 

David’s cock was pressing painfully against the seam of his boxers. He released one of his fiance’s thighs from his grip to open the flap and give himself more room. He wet the tip of his finger with his own precum and looked up at Patrick’s red face as he breached him to the first knuckle. 

Patrick gasped loudly and groaned at the sensation. His thighs started to twitch uncontrollably and he couldn’t keep his legs in the same position anymore. 

“Da-_ vid _...” he moaned, looking every bit as turned on and helpless as he felt. 

David growled and stood up. “Get on your knees, Patrick. Lean over the table.” 

Patrick tried to wet his lips but his mouth had gone completely dry. He indelicately rolled off the table and rested his forearms across it, gripping the opposite edge. 

“That’s a good boy,” David smacked him on the ass, making him bite his lip hard. 

Patrick whined when David’s mouth wasn’t immediately back on him. From his periphery, he watched David strut to the bedroom and retrieved his bottle of lube from the nightstand. He squeezed the root of his cock when David let his boxers drop to the floor. 

“Is that a good idea? Did I say you could do that?” David crossed his arms and playfully tapped his foot. 

Patrick thumped his forehead against the table and groaned. 

“I’m so fucking hard, it was _ necessary,” _he replied. 

One side of David’s mouth curled upward and he pressed a kiss to Patrick’s neck when he got close enough. He continued kissing Patrick’s skin while he applied some lube to two of his fingers. David exhaled and pushed one finger in, up to the second knuckle, paused a moment and then slid it in as far as it would go. Patrick grunted deep in his throat and bucked. 

“Breathe, Baby. Enjoy it...breathe through it...” Patrick gasped, his eyes opening wide and he tightened his grip on the table. 

“Oh God...oh my....God...” 

“Feels so good, doesn’t it? Even though it hurts a little?” 

“Mm...mmhmm...” 

“More?” 

“G-g-green...” Patrick could barely get the consenting word out. 

David eased his forefinger out and slowly pushed two fingers into Patrick’s trembling ass. 

“Aaah...” Patrick clenched his muscle around David’s fingers and made two fists, pounding one on the table. 

“It’s ok, shh...breathe...you’ll adjust to the stretch...I’m so proud of you, Baby...take it easy...there you go...” 

Patrick swallowed hard and exhaled slowly through his mouth. He choked and stuttered at first but he was eventually able to catch his breath. Once he could fill his lungs, he found his center and relaxed into it. 

“Ok. Oooh...k...mm...” 

David let Patrick’s body language dictate the rhythm and he enjoyed watching Patrick fall to pieces at his touch. Patrick bucked backward, fucking himself on three of David’s fingers and the first time David’s crooked his middle finger and made contact with his core, two of the table legs lifted off the floor with the force of his movements. 

“Jesus _ Christ,” _Patrick moaned hard. “I’m gonna cum, David...” 

“No, not yet...shh...” David slowed down to a torturous pace and reached his free hand between Patrick’s legs to squeeze his balls. Patrick groaned his dissent but didn’t protest too hard. 

“Think you’re ready to take my cock, Patrick? Do you want me deep inside your tight little asshole?” He bit Patrick’s back. 

“Mm...yes...that...do it...need it...” Patrick’s voice had turned into needy, breathy sighs. 

Satisfied, he slipped his fingers free and pulled Patrick’s shoulder until he was up on his knees and turned around. He wrapped his arms around David’s neck, his limbs took on that jelly feeling they always did after a hard session with the 15 kg dumbbells. He could barely hold himself up as he kissed David’s mouth, tasting himself on his lips and tongue. 

“Fuck. I taste good,” he purred and sucked on David’s neck, grinding his pelvis against him. 

“Yes, you do,” David grinned and grabbed Patrick’s hips. 

They kissed themselves nearly breathless, kneeling face to face on the floor. Patrick pulled away first. 

“If you don’t fuck me soon, I’m afraid I’m going to die,” he whined and put David’s hand on his dick. It was hard as a rock and so slippery with precum that David momentarily considered pushing him down on his back and riding Patrick until the downstairs neighbors called in a noise complaint. 

“Bed. This should happen in our bed,” David lovingly held Patrick’s head in place and kissed him sweetly. He got to his feet and offered the nervous younger man his hand to help him up. 

Once on his back in the middle of his queen-sized pillowtop, Patrick lifted his hips so David could prop him up with a throw pillow. He spread his legs and watched David apply a very healthy amount of lube to himself. 

“Nervous?” David asked as he slotted himself between his lover’s legs. Patrick’s cock pressed into his stomach as David’s body weight was on top of him. They kissed, long and deep again. 

“Not nervous. Excited,” Patrick replied, coughing the nerves from his voice. 

“If you don’t like it -” 

“I know. I’m not going to break, David. But your concern for my well-being is the sweetest, sexiest thing about you. C’mon. I’m ready for it...” 

David’s eyes came over a little watery but he shook his head and exhaled, losing his hard-on because Patrick said something so profoundly adorable would be deeply inconvenient at a time like this. 

“Put your legs around me,” David said, a firm but loving tone in his voice. He lined himself up with one hand and held his torso above Patrick’s with the other. “Ok, breathe...I love you...” 

A sharp intake of air, a deep grunt, a harsh-sounding yelp all seemed to erupt from Patrick’s gut all at once as David filled him to the hilt. He entered slowly, carefully but didn’t hesitate or pause until he was fully sheathed. He watched Patrick’s face as all the little nuances danced through his eyes. 

“M-move...please? It’s good – move, David.” Patrick tried to shift against David’s body. 

David nodded and pulled back a few inches, then slowly slid them back in as Patrick grasped the headboard. He let him acclimate gradually and after a few practice thrusts, David was snapping his hips hard and fast. 

“Fuck...shit...oh my Christ...oh fuck David...your cock is...so...yes...just like...mmm...” 

_ Mmm _ _ . _ _ Sweary _ _ sentence fragments are a good sign. I haven’t lost my touch. _David thought to himself with no small amount of self-satisfaction. 

His cock was sandwiched between both of their bodies and it was not getting nearly enough contact for Patrick to orgasm. He very badly wanted to jerk himself to completion but that would entail letting go of the headboard. He let go once, to scrape his nails down David’s back and to hold the back of his head while they kissed. Without Patrick holding onto it, the headboard was slamming into the wall as the bed moved beneath them. 

Even if Patrick didn’t like the people in the adjoining apartment, he very much wanted to be able to see them in the hallway without immediately hiding his face. 

“Are you ready to cum?” David shook his head in an attempt to rid his forehead of the beads of sweat that formed there. 

“God yes!” Patrick replied with a grin. 

David raised his torso and with five expertly times jerks of his wrist in consort with a brutal increase of the velocity of his hips, Patrick was shouting obscenities at the ceiling and clawing into David’s back while the headboard dented the drywall. 

Patrick was riding out the second tidal wave of pleasure when David ejaculated, shooting cum deep into him. He collapsed on Patrick’s chest, trying to catch his breath. 

When they both finished quivering and quaking, David brought his lips to Patrick’s in a gentle kiss. Patrick in turn wrapped his lover in his strong arms and held him while their kiss deepened. 

“I love you,” he said with a sleepy voice. 

“I love you,” David replied. 

After they showered and settled into bed, ready to cuddle and read together before falling asleep, Patrick put an arm around David’s shoulders and kissed the still-damp hair above his ear. 

“You know, you might not have _ completely _ converted me but...” he began, a cheeky grin on his lips. “I have to admit. Your dick does great work.” 

“Thank you. I agree. Likewise.” David winked. 

“You never cease to amaze me, David. What’s next? I mean, what other talents are you hiding from me?” 

“Oh,” David said casually opening the book they were sharing and settling his head against Patrick’s shoulder. “We’d have to purchase a few...specialty items first.” 

“Very interested in that conversation but I think I need the blood flow to fully return to my brain from my cock before I can process it.” 

“I’ll just show you my private wishlist on Amazon and we’ll use that as a jumping off point.” 

“God, I love it when you have a plan,” Patrick held him tighter and dozed off silently a few minutes later without having read a word. 


End file.
